


Imbalance - Ungleichgewicht

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Related, Deutsch | German, Identity Issues, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ist die „Fragile Balance“ nicht eher ein Ungleichgewicht zu Lasten des jungen Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbalance - Ungleichgewicht

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 7; Fragile Balance (Der falsche Klon)

Jack:  
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Kein Schwein glaubt mir!  
Hey, es ist doch wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass irgend etwas, irgend wer, mich in diese Mini-Ausgabe eines Air Force Colonels verwandelt hat! Kann in unserem Job doch schon mal vorkommen, oder?

Wirklich sehr witzig, wie Carter und Teal´c sich heute früh in der Kantine kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnten! Und man mir Schokolade statt Kaffee gegeben hat! Sir, versuchen Sie´s genauso zu genießen wie wir! Ha! Ha! Ha! Dass ich nicht lache! Was, bitte schön, soll ich denn daran genießen? Dass Carter mich niedlich findet?

Oh Mann, ich glaube es nicht! Keiner nimmt mich für voll, wenngleich jetzt wenigstens wieder alle „Colonel“ und „Sir“ zu mir sagen. Ich bin Jack O´Neill, auch wenn ich Moment nicht ganz so aussehe, in einem falschen Körper stecke und zugegebenermaßen etwas verwirrt bin. Aber ich bin Colonel Jack O´Neill! 

Aber heißt es nicht immer so schön, es komme nicht auf das Äußere an, nur die inneren Werte zählen? Nun? Ja? Leeres Geschwätz! Auf dieser Basis jedenfalls hält sich niemand daran. Ich sehe aus wie fünfzehn also behandelt man mich wie fünfzehn. Basta. Ich könnte alles und darf nichts! 

Und ständig rutschende, mehrere Nummern zu große Hosen und das Gegrinse, das sie auslösen, tragen nicht gerade zu meiner Stimmungsaufbesserung bei. Hmpfh.

Mal ganz ehrlich, musste – wer auch immer – eigentlich gleich so übertreiben? Mehr als dreißig Jahre jünger? Pah! Ich meine, zehn Jahre weniger hätten es doch auch getan. Zehn Jahre, das wäre wirklich cool gewesen. Zehn Jahre hätten meine grauen Haare verschwinden lassen, zehn Jahre hätten den kaputten Knien ziemlich gut getan. Und auch, wenn ich Teal´c gegenüber so getan habe, als wäre an meiner Fitness nichts auszusetzen, so muss ich doch sagen, dass mir die fünfzehn Kilometer Waldlauf vor zehn Jahren einfach leichter gefallen sind. Nicht, dass ich sie heute nicht schaffe und so manchen grünen SGC-Neuling ganz schön alt aussehen lasse. Dummes Wortspiel, ich weiß; aber es stimmt leider, dass meine Regenerationszeit jetzt doch deutlich länger ist. Zehn Jahre wären da wahrhaftig ein nettes Geschenk gewesen. 

Nur zehn Jahre weniger hätten auch verhindert, dass Carter mir gegenüber auf einmal mütterliche Gefühle entwickelt. Dass sie sich für meine Freizeitgestaltung und meine Ernährung verantwortlich fühlt. Sie hat mir doch tatsächlich eine Playstation besorgt und einfach die Bierflasche aus der Hand genommen! Was gäbe ich nicht alles für ein kühles, frisches Bierchen! Stattdessen bin ich auf Cola light gesetzt worden. 

Und jetzt, als dieser Mini-Jack darf ich noch nicht einmal Autofahren! Mann, haben die einen Affenaufstand gemacht, als sie hörten, dass ich heute früh mit dem Wagen zum SGC gekommen bin. Was soll das? Ich habe doch nicht plötzlich vergessen, wo das Gaspedal liegt! Zum Ersatz fahre ich jetzt Autorennen gegen den Computer. Okay, das hat auch seinen Reiz, das will ich ja gar nicht leugnen.  
Aber wenn hier nicht bald einer eine Lösung findet und ich darf meinen schwarzen Jeep nur noch als Beifahrer benutzen – also das würde mir gewaltig stinken. Ich habe das Fraiser gegenüber erwähnt und alles was ihr dazu einfiel, war, mir mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen zu versichern, ich wäre nächstes Jahr alt genug, den Führerschein zu machen!  
Oh, Hölle, jetzt habe diese virtuelle Karre schon wieder in den Graben gefahren! So wird das wohl nächstes Jahr nichts mit dem Führerschein.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Daniel:  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass das Jack sein soll. Okay, er spricht wie er, ist genauso ungeduldig und sarkastisch wie er, aber …das darf einfach nicht sein! 

Das, was passiert ist, muss gestern Nacht passiert sein und ich merke, wie ich Schuldgefühle bekomme. Jack hatte mich gebeten, über Nacht zu bleiben. Aber weil ich heute wegen der Besprechung mit SG-5 sehr früh raus wollte, bin ich dann so gegen Mitternacht gegangen. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn ich geblieben wäre? Vielleicht gar nichts? Oder wären wir dann beide „verjüngt“ worden? Oder hätte ich mich heute früh plötzlich neben diesem … Jack wiedergefunden? Nun, die Frage ist leider akademisch, da bisher ja noch niemand weiß, was überhaupt passiert ist. 

Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt besser bei Jack sein, aber ich fürchte, das würde uns beide im Moment wohl etwas überfordern. Optisch ist er für mich viel zu wenig Jack und gefühlsmäßig viel zu viel Jack. 

Und wenn das letzte, woran man sich bewusst erinnert, ein leidenschaftlicher Abschiedskuss von einem erwachsenen Mann ist und dann – pling! – steht jemand vor dir, der nicht nur jünger, nein, der sogar minderjährig ist! Huh, ganz schön harter Tobak! 

Okay, außerdem habe ich mich im ersten Moment natürlich dessen schuldig gemacht, dessen sich alle in diesem außergewöhnlichen Fall schuldig gemacht haben: ich habe Jack nicht ernst genommen. Nur, in meinem Fall hat es Jack noch etwas übler aufgenommen als bei den anderen. Was ich ihm nicht unbedingt verdenken kann. Ist schon eine schlimme Sache, wenn der Liebhaber vom Vorabend einen nicht mehr erkennt. Oh Gott, jetzt verfalle ich schon wieder in das gleiche Verhaltensmuster, das alle bei dieser Sache an den Tag legen. Wir lassen uns immer wieder durch die Absurdität der Situation von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage ablenken. 

Wie ernst die Lage wirklich ist, auch für Jack und mich, wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, als es zu dieser improvisierten Hausdurchsuchung kam. Als wir das Haus betraten, standen noch alle Pappschachteln vom Abendessen auf dem Tisch. Natürlich, denn wir waren ja nicht mehr zum Aufräumen gekommen. 

Seit ich wieder zurück bin aus dem, was Jack gerne als mein „Glühwürmchendasein“ bezeichnet, hat es uns fast jeden Abend ins Schlafzimmer gezogen. Wir haben einiges an Nachholbedarf für dieses eine Jahr voller ziemlich „substanzloser“ Begegnungen. Ich mag mein Gedächtnis ja noch nicht wieder in allen Einzelheiten zurück haben, aber alles, was mit Jack zu tun hat, ist so tief in mein Wesen eingebrannt, dass es sofort wieder da war, nachdem er mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hat. Obwohl Janet gesagt hatte, ich müsse von allein drauf kommen, hat er sich über ihre Anweisungen hinweggesetzt und meinem Gedächtnis mit diesem Kuss etwas auf die Sprünge geholfen. Außerdem gefiel Jack sich sehr in der Rolle des Prinzen, der Dornröschen wachgeküsst. Es hat meiner ganzen, schlagartig wiedergekehrten Erfahrung bedurft, dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wischen und durch einen noch verzückteren Ausdruck zu ersetzen. Was mir aber ohne Probleme gelungen ist.

Und so war ich auch gestern Abend wieder bei ihm. Wenn Sam und Teal´c nur ein wenig genauer hingeschaut hätten, hätten sie feststellen müssen, dass Jack das ganze Zeug unmöglich hätte allein verspeisen können. Außerdem stand neben den zwei Bierflaschen auch noch eine fast leere Weinflasche auf dem Tisch – mein bevorzugter Jahrgang. Glückerweise inspizierte Teal´c gerade in dem Moment Jacks Kühlschrankinhalt und eine Minute später nahm Sam dem Jungen schon das Bier weg, so dass diese Indizien unkommentiert blieben.

Ich habe auch zugesehen, dass ich als erster ins Schlafzimmer kam und habe wahllos alle übrig gebliebenen Kleidungsstücke vom Vorabend einfach in die oberste Schublade von Jacks Kommode gestopft und dann so getan, als würde ich das Schubfach durchsuchen. Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass die keine Spurensicherung vorbeischicken, die das Zeug mit ins Labor nimmt. Aber immerhin hat Jack sich ja schon mal an etwas erinnert: die Asgard hängen in der Sache mit drin. Wir müssen „nur“ noch herausfinden wie.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Jack:  
Ich muss hier raus!!  
Wenn ich bis gerade dachte, ich säße schon bis zu den Ohren in der Sch…. im Schlamassel und es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen – willkommen in der Welt des Jack O´Neill!

Was ist noch schlimmer als in einem zu jungen Körper zu stecken? Richtig, in einem zu jungen Körper zu stecken, der bald sterben wird! Totaler Systemausfall – das hat mir Janet prophezeit und sie weiß nicht, ob es noch Wochen oder Tage dauern wird. Schön zu hören. Vor allem mit Fünfzehn. Die Alternative ist die Tiefkühltruhe, aber dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit. Genauso wenig wie für eine neue Schlange. 

Okay, sie haben mir ein paar Minuten Bedenkzeit gegeben. Ich weiß auch schon, wie ich die nutzen werde.

Nach Janets Urteilsverkündung habe ich zum ersten Mal richtig in den Spiegel geschaut. Am Morgen war ich viel zu schockiert über mein Aussehen und hatte nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: ins SG-Center fahren, Carter finden und das Ganze wieder rückgängig machen. Alte, ´tschuldigung, lebenserfahrene Männer sollten nicht so naiv sein. So ein simpler Plan konnte natürlich nie funktionieren. 

Wie dem auch sei, nachdem Janet mir das mit dem eingeschränkten Haltbarkeitsdatum in Bezug auf diesen Körper erklärt hat, habe ich ihn mir mal genauer angeschaut: braune Augen, wie gewohnt, aber damit hörte es auch schon auf. Ich bin wieder schlaksiger, dünner, kleiner und … habe Pickel! Da hätte ich nun echt drauf verzichten können! Aber abgesehen von den Pickeln war das, was mir da entgegenschaute, ganz gut in Form. Und das werde ich nutzen. Seine Ausdauer, Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit plus meiner Kenntnisse jedes Geheimgangs, jedes Zugangscodes, sollte uns einen Vorsprung verschaffen.

Wenn ich eins aus langjähriger Erfahrung weiß, dann das: dass sie mich hier im SGC niemals in Ruhe lassen werden. Fraiser fällt immer noch ein neuer Test ein, Jacob wird versuchen, mich von den lebenserhaltenden Errungenschaften der Tok´ra zu überzeugen und Carter wird mich beschwören, ihr mehr Zeit zu verschaffen.

… und alles was ich in diesem Moment will, ist meine Ruhe und ein Bier.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Daniel:  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so empfinden, aber in dem Moment, als Selmak uns sagte, der Junge wäre ein Klon, fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Dies ist nicht unser Jack. Jedenfalls nicht hundertprozentig und es gibt Hoffnung, den zu finden, der wirklich unser Jack ist. Und ich weiß genau, den anderen ging es in dem Moment nicht anders. 

Ja, wir haben plötzlich nicht mal mehr einen Namen für ihn! Sieht man mal von „Duplikat-O´Neill“ ab, was der General aber unmöglich ernst gemeint haben kann. Wahnsinn, wie einfach es jetzt geworden ist, über eine „Umtauschaktion“ zu sprechen. Als würde man ein schadhaftes Teil gegen ein anderes austauschen. So kalt. So unpersönlich. Ich kann es … Jack nicht verdenken, dass er aus der Basis geflohen ist. 

Nun, vor einer Stunde hat ein Lt. Colonel Beck angerufen und uns etwas von Jacks „Neffen“ erzählt. Der Besitzer des Geschäfts, in dem Jack versucht hat Bier zu kaufen, erinnerte sich nur zu genau an ihn. Wir haben dann ein wenig in der Gegend herumgefragt und schnell herausgefunden, dass ein junger Mann, der um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich in der Schule sein sollte, ganz in der Nähe Köder gekauft hat. Der Verkäufer sagte uns auch, wo wir ihn finden können. Am Fluss. Angeln. Wie typisch Jack, sich an solch einen Ort zurück zu ziehen. Wie muss es erst in ihm aussehen, wenn wir schon mit der Realität nicht klar kommen? 

Gut, wir hatten schon mal diese Körpertauschgeschichte, aber das betraf alle, das war für einen Moment sogar lustig. Aber dies hier geht darüber hinaus. Weit darüber hinaus. Und ich bin auf Distanz gegangen, statt ihm beizustehen. Aber vielleicht musste ich das auch tun, denn wenn wir unseren Jack wiederbekommen, könnte es sein, dass dieser junge Jack dabei drauf geht. Uns allen ist bewusst, dass wir das in Kauf nehmen werden, wenn uns keine andere Wahl bleibt. Wir sind bereit, das Leben von jemandem zu riskieren, der, bis auf knapp zwei Tage, sämtliche Erinnerungen und Empfindungen mit unserem Jack teilt. Das ist ganz schön viel Jack, was wir bereit sind zu opfern.

Ganz abgesehen von dem ethischen Aspekt gibt es auch eine ganz praktische Überlegung: Angenommen beide können den Austausch überleben, wie soll Jack dann damit fertig werden, zu wissen, dass eine identische Kopie von ihm herumläuft? Könnte ich das? 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Jack:  
Nun ist es amtlich, ich bin so etwas wie Dolly, das Klonschaf. Herr im Himmel noch einmal,  
was hält das Leben noch alles Verrücktes für mich bereit? Als ob ich meinen Anteil nicht schon drei oder viermal abgeholt hätte! Nun ja, Carter, nein, eher Teal´c hat heute am Fluss damit rausgerückt, dass ich nicht Jack O´Neill, Air Force Colonel, bin, sondern … ja, wer eigentlich? Oder sollte ich lieber sagen: was denn eigentlich? Eine Kopie und noch dazu nicht lebensfähig? Ein schiefgelaufenes Experiment? Ein Freak?  
Ich bin der Traum jedes verrückt gewordenen Forschers! Ein menschlicher Klon!  
Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.  
Und irgend so ein verrückter Asgard steckt dahinter! Wenn ich dessen kleinen, grauen Hals zwischen meine Finger bekomme! 

Jetzt liege ich hier auf meinem Bett und warte, dass man mich zum Austauschplatz befördert. Ich will mal hoffen, dass ich die Hülle, in der ich gerade stecke, wenigstens behalten kann. Und wenn wir meinen genetischen Papa – wieso weiß ich nur, dass es ihm gar nicht gefallen wird, wenn ich ihn so nenne? – nicht finden, was heißt das dann für mich? Muss sich das SGC dann an einen 15jährigen Colonel gewöhnen? Das wäre witzig. Hey, ich kann auch nichts dafür, aber ich finde mit jeder Stunde mehr, die ich in diesem Körper stecke, dass alle um mich herum … ziemlich alt sind! Dreißig, Vierzig, Fünfzig – uralt! 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Daniel:  
Wir haben ihn zurück!!  
Und das Schönste ist, es ist keine Entweder–Oder – Entscheidung gewesen. Dank Thor. Thor hat mal wieder Jacks Hintern gerettet, dieses Mal Mini-Jacks Hintern, um genau zu sein. Ich weiß, dass es Jack nicht wohl ist bei dem Gedanken, dass jetzt jemand hier herumläuft, der alles von ihm weiß - alles über uns weiß – aber ich werde ihn heute Abend überzeugen, dass er richtig gehandelt hat, gar nicht anders handeln konnte.

Jetzt müssen wir überlegen, was wir mit dem Double machen. Anders als unsere mechanischen Doppelgänger, die auf Harlans Planeten aus den Augen aus dem Sinn waren, ist dies ein junger Mann, der fürs erste direkt in unserer Nachbarschaft leben wird. Ich denke nicht, dass die Air Force ihn so ganz weit aus den Augen lassen wird, denn das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren könnte, wäre es, dem NID in die Hände zu fallen. 

Jack wird sich also damit abfinden müssen. 

\---------------------------------------------

Jack ???:  
Auch bekannt als: Klon-Jack, Jack2, der kleine Jack, Mini-Jack, etc., etc. und sogar: der falsche Jack. Dies von dem charmanten Jaffa. War ja klar, den Namen und den Titel wollte der Andere haben. Der Grauhaarige. Bestand darauf und sagte er habe ältere Rechte, sowohl an dem Namen als auch an dem Job. Jetzt habe ich noch genau … 54 Minuten um mir einen neuen Namen zu überlegen, ehe sie meinen neuen Ausweis in Druck geben. Eigentlich bin ich ja gewöhnt an „Jack“, seit mehr als 40 Jahren und ich fühle mich auch wie „Jack“, aber die wollen nichts davon wissen. Ich habe also die freie Auswahl. Ich habe schon an Homer Simpson gedacht. Oder Jean-Luc Picard. Das klingt doch cool. Aber Daniel hat zu bedenken gegeben, dass sich das unter anderen Heranwachsenden auf Dauer nicht so gut machen könnte. Als ich dann „Jim“ vorschlug, hat er mich böse angefunkelt. 

Ja, Daniel war heute Nachmittag als einziger hier. Die anderen haben sich in der Krankenstation von mir verabschiedet. Den Grauen werde ich morgen früh sehen, er hat angeboten, mich zur Schule zu fahren. Na ja, wie ich mich kenne - ihn kenne - uns kenne, viel reden werden wir sowieso nicht, dafür wird die Fahrt wohl ausreichen. 

Natürlich wollte ich Daniel erst nicht rein lassen, denn ich hatte keine Lust auf Predigten irgendwelcher Art. Aber ich wusste schon immer, dass Daniel hinterhältig ist, denn er hatte Bier mitgebracht. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber meine Tür war innerhalb weniger Sekunden offen. Meine hochgezogenen Brauen, als ich ihm das Bier abnahm, quittierte Daniel grinsend nur mit einem: „Ich denke, Thor und Loki haben größeren Schaden an deiner DNA angerichtet als das ein Bier je könnte.“ Muss ich erwähnen, dass es meine Lieblingssorte war? 

Danach hatten wir, wie befürchtet, unser Gespräch unter Männern. In dessen Verlauf ich dann einsehen musste, dass aus meinem Plan, im SGC zu bleiben, nichts werden würde. Einmal, weil zwei Jacks in einer Institution niemandem zuzumuten sind. Dann aber auch, weil 15jährige, selbst mit einem von der Regierung gefälschten Ausweis, nicht als Colonel durchgehen. Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo das Original auch Anspruch auf den Posten erhebt. Dabei bin ich den jungen Piloten in der Einweisung zur F 302 keine Antwort schuldig geblieben. 

Immerhin versprach Daniel dafür zu sorgen, dass in dem neuen Ausweis 16 stehen wird und dass der Führerschein gleich mitgeliefert wird. Eine Sorge bin ich also schon mal los, jetzt muss ich den anderen Jack nur noch überreden, mir so einen netten Jeep zu kaufen wie er auch hat. Mit ein wenig emotionaler Erpressung sollte mir das gelingen.

Ich habe mich also bequatschen lassen auf die Highschool zu gehen, jedenfalls so lange, bis dieser Körper alt genug ist, dass ich etwas anderes machen kann. Nicht, dass ich wirklich Lust dazu hätte, aber was wäre denn die Alternative? Von Pensionszahlungen an mich wollte die Air Force nämlich auch nichts hören. Was bleibt? Pizzabursche? Dann könnte ich abends Daniel und dem anderen Jack die Pizza nach Hause – in mein Haus! - liefern. Phantastisch! Schon der bloße Gedanke daran tut weh! Sauweh.

Ungleichgewicht, wohin man schaut. Der Andere bekommt wirklich alles. Auch das, woran mir noch mehr, unendlich mehr, liegt als an dem Jeep, meinem Haus, meinem Job oder meinem Namen. 

Er bekommt Daniel.

Welch eine lächerliche Wendung des Schicksals. Lange Jahre habe ich gedacht, ich wäre zu alt für Daniel und jetzt bin ich zu jung für ihn! Thor hat zwar etwas gesagt von: ich würde noch ausreifen - als ob ich ein Camembert wäre! Aber ehe ich reif bin, ist Daniel schon schimmelig. 

Und damit hat Daniel mich im Endeffekt auch rangekriegt. Nicht mit dem Camembert, nein, sondern mit seinen Gefühlen für Jack und vice versa. Er hat an den Jack in mir appelliert, an das was uns seit einigen Jahren verbindet. Hat eingestanden, dass die ganze Aufstiegsgeschichte doch ein bisschen überbewertet wird, vor allem wenn man jetzt weiß, wer sich da so alles in den Reihen der Strahlemänner rumtreibt. Er hat versucht mir klarzumachen, dass er und Jack sich jetzt nicht schon wieder verlieren können. 

Es kann nicht einfach gewesen sein, einem Halbwüchsigen ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass Sex ein wichtiger Bestandteil dieser Beziehung ist. Zumal er genau wusste, dass er damit in meinem Kopf Bilder heraufbeschwor, in denen ein nackter Daniel noch die harmloseste Variante war. Aber Mut hat er ja immer schon gehabt und so hat er meinem Blick standgehalten. Ewig lange Sekunden, oder Minuten? Ich weiß es nicht. Lang genug jedenfalls, damit mir klar wurde, auf was ich da alles verzichten würde, wenn ich jetzt zustimme, dass der Andere ihn bekommt. 

Nicht weniger als meine Seele. Ein beschissener Pakt, bei dem ich der einzige Verlierer bin. Absolutes Ungleichgewicht.

Aber ich muss es tun. Ich weiß, dass der Andere genauso für Daniel empfindet wie ich, aber nur er hat auch eine Chance, mit Daniel zusammen zu sein. Homo-Sex auf einer Militärbasis ist an sich schon nicht einfach, aber Sex mit - äußerlich - Minderjährigen steht außer Diskussion. Das ist sogar mir klar. Tja, habe ich nicht mal zu Daniel gesagt, ihn glücklich zu sehen, wäre mein höchstes Anliegen? Jetzt kann ich es beweisen.

Ich weiß, dass Daniel mich durchschaut hat als ich nach unendlich langen Schweigeminuten endlich sagte, dass ich schon immer mal auf die Gelegenheit gewartet hätte, etwas für meine vernachlässigte Bildung zu tun. Aber ich habe auch Erleichterung bei ihm gespürt. 

Zum Schluss hat er mir dann noch das Versprechen abgenommen, ihn wenigstens jeden Monat einmal anzurufen. War ja logisch, dass ihn der Aspekt meiner Elternlosigkeit verstören würde. Aber ich denke, ich konnte ihm ganz gut vermitteln, dass ich in meinem Alter niemanden brauche, der mir sagt, wann ich ins Bett zu gehen habe. Als Krönung des Ganzen habe ich dann tatsächlich zugesagt, in den Sommerferien zwei Wochen mit ihnen in Urlaub zu fahren. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie er mich dazu gebracht hat. Aber wenn er mich dazu gebracht hat, wird es ihm auch gelingen, den Anderen zu bequatschen, zu becircen, zu verführen oder mit Liebesentzug zu bedrohen, bis der nachgeben wird.  
Stelle ich mir echt lustig vor.  
Hoffentlich überleben wir es alle drei. 

Eine letzte Umarmung war noch drin, einen Kuss hat er rundweg abgelehnt und damit war das Kapitel Daniel als Liebhaber dann endgültig erledigt. Er bleibt mir als Freund - wollen wir hoffen, dass es mich nicht zerreißt. Aber, hey, ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt! Ich weiß zwar gerade nicht was, aber vielleicht fällt mir noch was ein, was schlimmer ist, als Daniel zu verlieren und wieder auf die Schule zu gehen. 

So, jetzt muss ich mir noch überlegen, wie ich meinen Sinneswandel vom altersweisen Colonel zum pubertierenden Schüler möglichst glaubhaft für alle rüberbringe. Aber vielleicht habe ich ja auch Glück und dieser Körper bestimmt in nächster Zeit immer mehr wo es lang geht. Vielleicht überschwemmen mich bald so viele unausgewogene Hormone, dass es mir wirklich wieder einen Kick gibt, mich mit anderen männlichen Teenies kichernd über die Brüste von Pamela Anderson zu unterhalten. 

Vielleicht verblasst mein erstes Leben zu so etwas wie einem Film, den man vor langer Zeit gesehen hat, bei dem man sich aber nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten erinnern kann?  
Es gibt ja durchaus Sachen in diesen fast fünfzig Jahren, die liebendgern in der Versenkung des Vergessens verschwinden dürfen! Nichts dagegen! So lange ich mich daran erinnere, dass ein halber Liter Whiskey ex getrunken für meinen Magen zu viel ist. Echt klasse, die Fehler, die ich alle nicht mehr zu machen brauche! Und was ich Tolles dafür bekomme! Dinge, auf die ich schon immer scharf war: Schule, Lehrer, Hausaufgaben, Pickel – nicht zu vergessen: Pickel! Und in fünfunddreißig Jahren bin ich ja auch wieder auf dem heutigen Stand.

Sir, versuchen Sie´s bis dahin genauso zu genießen wie wir. – Danke für den Rat, Carter. 

 

\-------------------Ende------------------

 

©Antares, März 2004


End file.
